bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Naruto75
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Here Here--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 22:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem at all; try clicking Edit at the top of the page instead. It'll give you access to the whole article.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 22:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Translation Issues: Alright...the main difference between Kanji and Romaji, is that standard words that translate from English to Japanese and vice versa, are usually shown to be written in Romaji. Kanji is a Japanese letter style that's similar to a 'Old English' style of writing, so Kanji letters are usually condensed or slightly shaped differently than Romaji. If you use Google Translate for most of your Japanese techniques or names, Romaji is the lettering they use, so just put anything and everything underneath the 'Romaji' text and that should work...Mangetsu20 15:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Idea! Hey...in the not too distant future, me and Achrones150 are going to do a Hell-Type Arc where someone gets kidnapped and they'd have to team up with Yuhei Matashi *my new Substitute Soul Reaper* and perhaps YOUR guy too, in order to save the damsel in distress, and fight the new Hell-type baddies I'm creating. Interested? Out of curiosity, how good is your Roleplaying/Grammar skills? Mangetsu20 00:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I think that would be his motivation to come with Yuhei, but first we should Roleplay with them so they can develop some character first, to Hell with Daisuke. *shrugs* :) Your welcome :) That's good...I must admit I was a little worried about that, considering how nonchalant you are in your chat posts...:P Mangetsu20 00:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I hardly use Facebook...sorry :P And lol, its fine...xD Messaging here isn't THAT difficult...and there IS a IM on this Wiki if you hadn't noticed yet...XD Mangetsu20 00:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Coolios...:3 you do that Mangetsu20 01:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) My ideas Re: So this would be at what time per say? You refer to Kisuke and all, so would this particular endeavor YOU wish to have happen around the ending of the Winter War, or would it be hundreds of years into the future, cause that's the timeline I'm at :I Mangetsu20 17:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Re: I see...well, there already IS a guy on the inside that Achrones150 is using, specifically naming them as well, a form of 'Devils' if you will. They're like the Prison Guards of Hell, keeping all possible Sinners/Offenders aka Togabito, from going TOO rampant if they had the strength. They could RUN across him being hastled by one of the Devils, but says he heard of the Hantas that were taking Sakura to a certain place in Hell, so you know, would that work better, seeing as that would make sense? Mangetsu20 23:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have to be that way :P Mangetsu20 02:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking of doing a 'split-roleplay' going with Achrones150 with our characters we developed, and then I can use my characters, develop a unique plot for why we would go to Hell, and do our own thing at the same time. Everyone wins in the end... Sound Fair? Mangetsu20 02:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) NOTICE: My lappy is about to pass away into the Soul Society, so I won't be able to post as often or frequently as I'd like, so it may be a week or so before I get on as frequently as I used to be ): Mangetsu20 02:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sento I am wondering could I have your opinion on my Bijounaga race and Doctor Nanbu Harumasa (Although he is still a work in progress).~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks, would you like to rp against Nanbu''~'' Sento of the Sands 01:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd suggest listing the Sealed Form of the Zanpakuto sometime soon...it would make it complete, the character sheet, in my opinion :3 Want to do a seperate RP? It seems like this is part of an alternate arc of its own...:)Mangetsu20 00:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC) You're a pretty good artist :) Cool...:D Mangetsu20 03:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC)